


Oh nein

by treehousefire



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poor Connor, Thirium, connor kinda has an existential crisis, not beta read oh boi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousefire/pseuds/treehousefire
Summary: Connor stellte sich eine Frage seit geraumer Zeit.





	Oh nein

**Author's Note:**

> wow eine neue story! 
> 
> ich werd sie noch ins Englische übersetzen ~~hoffentlich noch in diesem Leben~~

Connor wusste nicht, obwohl ausgestattet mit auf die Zehntelsekunde genauer innerer Uhr, wie lange er schon in ~~Hanks~~ ihrem gemeinsamen Badezimmer stand. Der geflieste Boden war unter den nackten Füßen durch seine Betriebstemperatur schon lang nicht mehr kalt. Connors Reflektion im Spiegel sah ihm nur stumm entgegen. Und wieder wanderten seine Augen zur LED an seiner rechten Schläfe. Wieder fragte er sich _Soll ich es entfernen?_

Seit sich die Situation in Detroit allmählich beruhigte, Menschen wieder in ihre Häuser und Wohnungen zurückkehrten hatten Connor und andere DPD-Angestellte Gelegenheit zum Durchatmen. Es waren harte Wochen und Monate gewesen. 

Je öfter sich Connor mit befreiten Androiden wie Markus oder anderen aus Jericho traf, Markus bestand darauf, desto häufiger stellte sich ihm eine Frage: _Ist es besser, meine LED zu entfernen?_

Er befragte andere, aus welchen Gründen sie sich von ihrem prominentesten Erkennungsmerkmal trennten. Die Antworten reichten von 

**Um so menschlich wie möglich auszusehen** ,

**Ich mochte es nicht meine Emotionen an der Farbe abgelesen zu bekommen** ,

bis

**Weil ich es nicht brauche**

Doch irgendwie traf keine dieser Antworten so richtig auf Connor zu. Er wollte nicht unbedingt menschlicher aussehen, als er es vor seinem Erwachen tat. Doch Connor wollte auch nicht auf seine Existenz als Android beschränkt werden. 

Aber der Gedanke sein letztes Merkmal, das auf sein ‘früheres’ Leben hinwies, zu entfernen machte ihm Angst. Emotionen und Eindrücke wie diese lassen Connor manchmal in seinen dunkelsten Stunden wünschen, er wäre nie zum Abweichler geworden. 

_Nein, das ist egoistisch. Wäre ich damals nicht zum Abweichler geworden, wäre Markus wahrscheinlich tot. Wegen mir._

Connor sah wieder auf die Schere in seiner Hand. Er fällte eine Entscheidung.  
Langsam führte er sie an seine rechte Schläfe. Das Metall war kalt an Connors synthetischer Haut. Mit ernstem Blick sah er sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel an und schob die Schere vorsichtig unter das LED.

“Ein neues Kapitel beginnt. Ich bin nicht mehr der, der ich vorher war.”

Mit zugekniffenen Augen hebelte Connor das Plättchen immer weiter aus seiner Haut. Konzentriert um keinen Fehler zu machen. Nach einem letzten präzisen Schub landete das LED mit einem _pling_ im Waschbecken.  
Obwohl überflüssig, atmete Connor erleichtert aus. Er führte einen Finger an seine Schläfe um das Loch in seiner Haut zu schließen, doch… spürte etwas flüssiges.  
Seine Augen flogen auf und nun sah Connor, dass Thirium aus der Stelle strömte, wo die LED noch kurz vorher verweilt hatte. Die blaue Flüssigkeit lief sein Gesicht herunter, fast schon auf das Weiße T-Shirt das Hank ihm gab.

Panik überfiel Connor. Die Haut schloss sich nicht so wie sie normalerweise sollte.  
_Warum blute ich? Das sollte nicht passieren!_

**> Systemüberprüfung**  
**>... ERROR: BIOKOMPONENTE #4810L NICHT GEFUNDEN**  
**>... ERROR: AUTOMATISCHE REPARATUR NICHT MÖGLICH**

_Oh nein…_  
Connor griff sich das Nächstbeste, was er finden konnte um sein Blut aufzufangen. Mit einem Handtuch setzte er sich auf den Badewannenrand um darüber nachzudenken, was er nun tun sollte. 

Sein erster Reflex war Hank um Hilfe zu bitten. Doch dieser kam, so wie Connor selbst von einem anstrengenden 12-Stunden-Arbeitstag. Nur benötigte er weniger Zeit um seine Energie aufzuladen als Menschen. Hank brauchte den Schlaf und Connor stufte sein Anliegen in diesem Moment als zweitrangig ein.

Nach langem Überlegen und Versuchen sich selbst zu beruhigen, hielt es Connor für das Logischste in den Schlaf-Modus zu wechseln. Da so kleine Systemfehler von ihm selbst repariert werden können und sein Thiriumlevel momentan auf 90%, also im grünen Bereich, lag. 

Connor entschied sich dagegen, wie sonst, im Wohnzimmer zu ruhen, da er ~~Hanks~~ ihren Teppich und Sofa nicht mit Thirium beflecken wollte. Also blieb er im Badezimmer und versuchte so bequem wie es ging in der Badewanne in den Schlaf-Modus zu wechseln. Was mit einem Stresslevel von soliden 70% schwierig war, doch möglich. Connor stellte sich einen Alarm für 7 Uhr, um dort aufzuwachen und schloss seine Augen.

_Hoffentlich hat es dann aufgehört zu bluten._


End file.
